Birthday Night
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Today is Hope's 16th birthday! She was so excited to be a year older. So, there's a big party at Big Green just for her.


Hope: **Love me, darling!**

**Love, Love me, baby!**

**We can't say, yet.**

**Kiss me, darling!**

**Kiss, Kiss me, baby!**

**We can't do it, yet.**

**Love me, darling!**

**Love, Love me, baby!**

**Cause we're stubborn.**

That was the first thing Apetrully heard when he stood in front of Hope's bedroom near Big Green's dinner time. Hearing these lyrics made him blush a light shade of pink. For some reason, it was embarrassing for him to hear.

H: **I intentionally shake the can of cola**

**And hand it to you like it was nothing**

**Don't I look like a child?**

**Because it's you,**

**Certainly**

**That profile is unfazed**

**In that way,**

**Something that's being planned**

**I soon found out about**

The commander of Big Green blinked a few times at the lyrics the pink and white monkey sang out loud for fun.

_Why do the lyrics sound familiar? Oh, never mind that. _Apetrully thought.

H: **My birthday**

**The two of us celebrate**

**At the restaurant**

**Are prepared seats**

Once the commander knock on the door, the music in the birthday girl's room stopped and the door was the birthday girl herself. There was a red balloon with a smiley face tied to her long, pink tail as Hope smiles at her friend.

Apetrully chuckled, remembering that she told practically everyone in Big Green that May 2 was her birthday, happily wanting everyone to know. She was pretty excited to become 16 years old.

"Hello, Apetrully. What are you doing here?" Hope ask with a big grin.

"I just want to ask you if you would like to go to the cafeteria with me." Apetrully said.

The pink and white monkey happily nodded and begins to follow the commander to something special.

Apetrully's golden eyes watch Hope's skipping around until they reach the cafeteria door. The commander open the door for the pink and white monkey. Hope giggled and said, "Thank you."

She doesn't seem to notice the cafeteria was dark until she enters it.

"Hey, where are the lights?" Hope ask.

Apetrully turn on the lights, showing Hope the big surprise for her. Her pink eyes and smile grew large, seeing the banner that says, _Happy Birthday, Hope_, including her friends under it with presents and a large chocolate cake with the same words as the banner in pink icing.

Big Green: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**With a loud voice**

**You sang**

**Like an opera singer**

**Putting on airs**

**Even though there are other customers**

Hope quickly ran to her friends as the commander happily watches the happy expression on everyone's face.

BG: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**So embarrassing**

**Everyone is watching**

**I close my eyes**

**In all earnestness**

**The people continues singing**

Hope went towards the large cake on the table, happy to see sixteen candles on the cake. The pink and white monkey felt a pet on the head from Kowloon. At first, she pouted, but slightly smiled.

_I know I'll always be younger than the others, but oh well... _Hope thought.

H: **On top of the cake before my eyes**

**Are candles that are flickering my age**

**How many candles**

**Are there all together, I wonder?**

**The two of us...**

**I have to blow them out in one breath**

**I'm feeling the relative pressure**

**I'm such a cowardly person, right?**

_You're nowhere near cowardly. _Apetrully thought.

Hope quickly blow her rainbow candles in one breath, having a wish in her head. Everyone cheered for Hope's success.

H: **Like this,**

**I stick out my chest**

**The people singing for me**

**In all the world**

**There is only one person, right?**

**You**

For some reason, Apetrully thought he felt Hope's pink eyes were on him when she sang that.

All: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**Everyone in the shop**

**Sings out loud**

**Soon afterwards**

**You won't sneak away**

**Isn't that right?**

**I'm the leading role**

Hope smiles widely until her face hurts. No one would ever think that a whole military would sing for her on her birthday.

All: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**By force**

**I take a full breath**

**That moment**

**On the lips**

**What a sudden kiss**

Apetrully watches as the birthday girl tries to dance with Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Jumpy. He chuckles, seeing Hope wasn't that much of a dancer yet she was happy to have fun with some of the members of First Squad.

_I guess there's a reason why she mostly sings and doesn't dance that much during her performances. _Apetrully thought.

H: **In the middle of**

**The loud shouts and applause**

**You whispered with a small voice**

"**Next year also I'll sing to you"**

The commander stiffen when he felt a small kiss on the side of his head. His cheeks turn light pink to see Hope to give him a kiss. The birthday girl drag him to the others, hoping he would enjoy the party with everyone.

All: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**With a loud voice**

**You sang**

**Like an opera singer**

**Putting on airs**

**Even though there are other customers**

Even though the presents were rather okay to Hope, she was glad to have a big party just for her birthday.

All: **Happy!**

**Happy birthday to you!**

**So embarrassing**

**Everyone is watching**

**I close my eyes**

**In all earnestness**

**The people continue singing**

_This is one of the best parties I ever have in my life! _Hope thought with a big grin even though her face still hurts a bit.

She hugs Apetrully, making him blush in the process, and said, "Thank you for letting me have a birthday party!"

Apetrully hugged back and said, "I-It was nothing."

The birthday girl let him go and happily went back to First and Second Squad.

The commander sighed and thought, _All I want is to make sure she doesn't get depress about her past. Let's enjoy the moment while it last._


End file.
